The language of flowers
by tomaya-san
Summary: Jack Verhouwelingen (OC) finds out Tim (Netherlands), his current lover cheated on him with his own ex named Antonio (Spain). Antonio and Jack know each because they both work in the same flower shop, since they are still madly in love with Tim, they come up with a plan to make Tim think twice before he follows his impulses.


Jack narrowed his eyes while looking to the blonde. Tim lowered his head in shame while jack continued scolding him. "I just don't get it that you used both of us at the same time!" he snarled. "You said you were best friends with him! Have I never asked you to be fair! Hench I even stopped drinking on Wednesday!" Slowly the brunette rubbed his arm silent while looking to the two off them.  
Jack looked with narrow eyes and his lips in a small line to Antonio, who was watching the whole 'show'. "I'm assuming he did the same to you? Tim is sort of the man who does these trips without calling his loved ones. I mean did he call you when he was away?"  
Antonio moved his head side to side, looking fast to Tim who had his face down-turned. "No never, Tim said I wasn't allowed to call or come over since he loved whats app more but apparently he wanted to keep us apart." The brunette looked sneaky to Tim while saying "to keep us apart" in a mocking manner.

With a snort, Jack turned away. "See this is what I mean." he growled before opening the door and stomping outside. The door shut after him with a loud noise.

"What were you thinking?" Antonio hissed. "Lying to the both of us!?" He glared jealous. "I can't believe you made passionate love to me while you also did the sam-"

"Yes, I know" Tim said, interrupting. "You think I don't realize this mess? It's just... I just love both ways...and I love you and Jack yet I have no one..."

"Tim..."

The blonde male sighed, mentally berating himself for saying that. "Sorry," he muttered. Antonio stayed silent, only looking sad to him. Tim sighed again and walked towards the door.  
"Where do you think you are going?" Antonio asked gentle while looking curious. Tim stopped his action. "To the bathroom, to calm myself down" He said while making eye contact with the Hispanic male.  
"Oh no. Not even in Maria her name, you stay here. You have to wait here until Jack comes back. Jack and I have to discuss...something" Tim blinked, shudders running through him at the intent look Antonio was directing towards him. Surely he didn't even want to know...he couldn't choose between the two of them...

"Wait in the Garden and wait for us there." Antonio said stern while losing his tie. After some hesitation Tim obeyed with a slow nod.  
When the door closed, Antonio smirked. Plan A was officially in motion.

Tim walked through the exotic garden to kill the time he had to wait. It had many flowers like roses, tulips and carnations in various colours but the garden also had narcissus (unrequited love, selfishness), snowdrops (hope), marigolds (pain and grief), mallows (consumed by love), and even orange lilies (desire, passion and hatred). The Dutch man looked with regret to them. He knew the meaning of those flowers. Jack and Antonio taught him those meanings since they both worked as flouriest...at the same store...different shifts...different attitude. This thought wasn't enough to silence the little voice at the back of his head that told him, he fucked it up with both of them.  
When he wanted to pluck a bright yellow rose, the backdoor opened. Tim turned around blinking.  
Jack walked toward him, looking more casual than Tim had seen him in a long time. He wore a black bathrobe which was loosely belted around his waist, it gaped open. Revealing his pale skin and six-pack.  
Antonio walked clumsy behind Jack, he wore his white blouse, more loose and messy. Also showing more skin than usual. Tim stared to both of them.

"We need to talk, Tim" the black haired male said while narrowing his eyes again.

Tim blinked. This hadn't been what he expected at all. He had visions of packing his suitcases and living on the streets or something, not a talk. He relaxed slightly while nodding and following them to the living room.

"We have discussed it, and we agree that what you need is some old-fashioned discipline," Antonio continued licking his lips wet. "because you lied to both of us."

Tim opened his mouth to speak, but Jack raised a hand. "Just listen for now and do not speak until we say so" Tim closed his mouth fast.

"You do know that we both know each other even before we met you?" the Hispanic male asked while folding his arms with a smirk.

Tim swallowed and nodded. Yes, he knew that.

"Good," Antonio sighed. "That will make this easier. Now you said something to me earlier that you used us both because you love both ways. Is that true? You may speak now!" Jack looked curious while Antonio cocked his head.  
Tim sighed. "I said that but that's not about it, if that's what you mean," he said. "I just... it gets lonely when you two are... off doing things for the flowers...and I just wanted to do something, you know and yes I do like it both ways" The blonde looked to the floor.

Antonio grinned, exchanging a look with Jack. "We understand that, Tim" The black haired male added "Now, we can make it less lonely for you, but you have to do everything we say, understood?" At Tim his nod Antonio said, "Come here."

Tim walked towards him, stopping when he got to within a few meters between Antonio and himself.

"Did I tell you to stop?" Antonio asked, Tim's eyes widened before he stepped even closer. Antonio his hand shot out and grabbed the blonde his neck dragging him against his body. "Discipline," he murmured softly in the other his ear "involves obedience. Next time I tell you to do something, you do it until I tell you to stop. Clear?"  
"Yes," Tim choked out. He gasped as another set of familiar hands slid over his back and gripped his hips.

"Did we say you could speak?" Jack asked mockingly. "You really do need to be punished."

Tim bit his lip as his arms were dragged behind him and something soft but strong was wrapped around them, restraining them. He pulled experimentally but they didn't budge. When hands wormed its way underneath his red, white and blue dyed shirt to stroke and tweak his nipples, he gasped, even when his clothes slid off him and into a pool on the floor. His eyes sneaky slide towards the slightly open door, however Jack, noticed his glance "It stays open so that anyone who walks by will be able to see you getting punished, Tim. Perhaps next time you'll think before your actions."

"Kneel," Antonio commanded, and Tim did, stumbling a bit as he tried not to fall on his face. Kneeling without his hands for balance was tough, he discovered. "Now, Tim" Jack said, his fingers sliding gently through his spiked hair. "Sometimes our bodies react while we're being punished. That's not a shameful thing, it's just nature. We can't allow you to have too much pleasure though, so we're going to take steps to prevent that. "

Tim groaned as a warm hand grasped his member and gave it a couple of pulls. He was still semi-soft, but he imagined he wouldn't stay that way for long if they kept fondling him like that."Spread your legs, Tim" Antonio instructed, and Tim did so, his mouth falling open as he took big breaths. He got harder and the brunette encouraged him by telling him how amazing he looked and how much he loved him.  
When Tim was fully hard. Jack pulled his hand away from his dick, and before Tim could let out a squeak of protests, something cool was being snapped into place, choking his erection at the root. The thing was too tight and when the tiny edge slowly slides inside his urethra, he flinched. "There, we go" Jack said in satisfaction. "That should keep the lesson from ending too... prematurely."  
Tim whined in his throat and Antonio put a finger beneath his chin, turning his face upwards. "You have to be punished" he said. His eyes were gentle but firm. "Now, bend over and count till twenty."  
When he bent down, Tim got a good look at what was on his cock, his eyes grew big when he saw it. Around his dick he had a thick metal ring with decorative flowers. When he narrowed his eyes to look better he saw that those flowers were tulips and one of the tulips was half inside him and that certain tulip was red.  
The hand of jack landed squarely on his butt cheek. Tim flinched and gasped out, "One!" more surprised than hurt. As the swats progressed, however, his flesh heated up and he began to squirm as his skin started to burn. His cock grew even harder under the ministrations of the cock ring and the continuing slaps.

"Eleven" he yelled loud.

"Up," Antonio commanded, and when the blonde straightened up, panting, he was confronted by Antonio his manhood, edging its way out of his now open trousers. "Suck it." It took no effort to lean forward and lick the crown of Antonio his cock. The loud resultant moan made Tim smile while saying "twelve" when Jack his hand landed squarely on his butt cheek.

Soon he was sucking enthusiastically, working his tongue around Antonio his slit as he moved his mouth up and down while counting the hard slaps.

The green eyed male was producing breathy moans and words of encouragement, his thumb brushing the corner of the blonde his lips as he slid in and out of his mouth with shallow thrusts.

"Bueno..." he whispered. "You're a talent at this, aren't you?"

Tim looked to Antonio while licking his member, almost forgetting Jack. That was until a wet tongue moved over his reddened butt cheek and his hand squeezed his other butt cheek. It made Tim shiver and hesitate.

"Concentrate," Antonio instructed. "Relax and enjoy." It was only that Antonio had his hand was resting on his head that kept him from pulling off to look.

An almost wet tongue was moving between his butt cheeks and moving slowly into his hole, Tim groaned as it stimulated him even more. Antonio kneeled down, after taking his member out the mouth of the blonde when he noticed this. Antonio kissed Tim his lips. Tim made small noises while Antonio slide his hands over Tim his butt...

Tim writhed in Antonio his arms as Jack, helped by Antonio his hands that held his cheeks apart, kept stimulating him.

"Alsjeblieft... oh god... alsjeblieft" he begged, rubbing his still hard and bound cock against Antonio his own member in a vain attempt to orgasm.

He was too far gone to notice when the tongue licking stopped and it were only two pair of human hands holding his butt cheeks apart. He realized that Jack was taking his dressing gown off, and his cock sliding back and forth in the channel created by Tim his butt cheeks.  
"Tim, you won't lie against us, will you?" the black haired male whispered, Tim frantically shook his head 'no'.

He could feel the curve of Jack his smile against his shoulder. "Well, I'm going to just make sure of that, yeah?"

Two slicked fingers slid into his loosened hole, Tim moaned and twisted as Jack hurriedly prepared him. Tim clutched his fists.

Jack lined himself up and moved inside Tim carefully, making Tim shudder. He waited for a moment before beginning to thrust in and pull out, clenching his teeth when the blonde his muscles clung to him.

"Shhh," Antonio whispered against Tim his ear. After saying that Antonio stroked himself while sitting on the floor. "suck it" he demanded.  
Slowly the blonde took Antonio his member inside his mouth, sucking it greedy while Jack kept fucking him. Antonio arched his back while bucking his hips slow, he grabbed Tim his hair tight while Jack kissed the shoulder blades of him and moved deep in and out causing Tim to moan loud.  
That vibration around the dick of Antonio was all what it took to come pulsing down Tim his throat. The blonde male tried to swallow the thick seed, but it became too much and was soon cascading down his chin.

When Antonio had spurted his load and recovered his breath, he gathered Tim into his arms while letting Jack do his job, kissing his own cum from Tim his lips and face.

After a while Tim arched and shuddered, his convulsing made Jack moan and cum, thrusting deep into Tim. When he regained his faculties and pulled out, the blonde was a mewling mess, gasping and writhing in Antonio his arms. Jack had never seen a more alluring sight.

Antonio met his gaze and smiled. "Tim" he whispered. "You want to come now?" Tim nodded frantic at that question. Jack whispered against his ear "You promise not to lie to us?" Tim shook his head.

Smiling triumphantly, Jack rolled Tim onto his back and clicking the ring loose. The end of the cock ring immediately slipped out of Tim his slit. Antonio slid his own mouth over the tip which now was ring free, sucking strongly.  
Tim screamed and moaned in pleasure, his hands tugging at the brunette his curly hair as he pushed his cock deeply into his mouth. Antonio took it easily, humming around the length, and when Jack finally removed the ring, Tim his eyes snapped open and his back arched so hard it looked as if he would snap in two. He bucked fourteen times before his cum poured down Antonio his throat and he lost consciousness.

The next morning Jack and Antonio worked in the garden, they both had behind the store. "Of course he learned from that lessons, Antonio" Jack snarled while adjusting his glasses, this man could give him a headache for days "Otherwise, we have a problem." He bit his under lip while making a bouquet of thornless red roses, red carnations and white rain flowers. Jack always wore glasses when he was doing this so he could see the details better on the petals.

Tim slumped towards his seat, looking around tired.

"Tim now knows the importance of listening to his lovers" Jack said while staring amused to the blonde who was shifting in the chair uncomfortable. "I'm sure he'll give us no more trouble. He has learned his lesson."

Antonio snorted, while adjusting some flowerpots to give them more sunlight. "So Tim, Is he right?" Antonio asked curious. "Have you learned your lesson?"

Tim smiled brightly. "Oh yes, I did" he said while looking to red roses with white stripes. "I have learned my lesson, very well."


End file.
